


I'd take another chance

by Achika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red goes looking to resolve things, but might just be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd take another chance

Red didn't bother to go to Pallet, after he came down off the mountain. He'd go there eventually, of course, it wasn't something he could put off indefinitely. But going to Viridian had, for some reason, felt much more pressing. 

He'd done a lot of thinking, in between the few challengers who made it up Mt. Silver to face him. He'd had pretty much nothing but time to himself to really contemplate things.  
There were a lot of things he needed to say, and more than one apology he should make. 

Tracking Green down was surprisingly difficult. The Gym was closed for the day, and he wasn't at home.

"Ah, it's Tuesday, isn't it?" said the girl Red had stopped. "That means Green'll be at the Cafe. He's there every Tuesday around dinner time," 

"Thank you," Red said, and started walking in the direction she had indicated. 

It didn't take long to find the Cafe. It was a cute little place, in the Kalosian style, which was probably what drew Green to it in the first place. Green had taken Kalosian when they'd been in school and enjoyed it, Red remembered. Green was easy to spot, he'd very considerately sat at one of the outside tables and Eevee was curled up contentedly at his feet.

He wasn't alone.

Ethan was sitting across from Green, grinning at him easily. One of his hands was covering Green's, resting on the table, and he said something that made Green laugh, bright and happy, and lean in slightly closer.

Oh.

How long had it been since Red had seen Green laugh like that? Years, definitely. He couldn't even remember, it had been so long. 

Pikachu nudged at his cheek, making questioning noises. 

"Let's go home," Red said, reaching up to pet Pikachu absently.

He'd talk to Green eventually, but Green deserved to keep that happiness going.


End file.
